Serial ATA has increasingly replaced parallel Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) as the preferred method of connecting computer hard drives. Known Serial ATA connectors and sockets are mostly engaged without locking or securing the connector and socket together. When a lock is used a user is required to unlock the lock before the connector and socket can be decoupled. In tight spaces such as within computer cases unlocking the lock can be difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a serial ATA connector that can be decoupled without having to manually unlock the lock.